


【荷兰涵】Life Extension

by CodeLoki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, 荷兰涵, 虫绿 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodeLoki/pseuds/CodeLoki
Summary: 存档
Relationships: Peter Parker/Harry Osborn
Kudos: 1





	【荷兰涵】Life Extension

“是什么给了你站上法庭的勇气呢，Osborn先生？”

遮窗的布帘轻颤，滑入的阳光凌乱了一阵。Harry眯了眯眼，搁下手中的咖啡，白瓷碰到杯托发出清脆微响。他抬眼，对面的记者女士显然是新人，妥帖白衬衫，前袋扣着一支笔，胸口端正挂出记者证，金丝眼镜下红唇轻咬又带着势在必得的微笑。

两人对视，女记者噎了下：“噢，当然，你对Oscorp公司当然应该拥有合法权利。我的意思是，”她推了推眼镜，“你承认自己参与了两年前纽约电光人事件，这甚至可以构成犯罪，你已经躲避了这么长时间，要做到这个需要勇气，不是吗？”

“是的。”Harry勾了勾唇。他扬起唇角会有一弯月牙状的浅涡，极吸引人注意。对方小记者晃了晃神，才找回音节：“所以……”

“我也没想过我会坐在这里。” Harry继续说。“别说我有没有勇气，我曾经都没有机会活下去，知道吗？但后来，发生了一些事。”

这位记者立即被振奋了，笔尖戳进纸张，视线燃起火焰般，要洞穿这个独家爆料的真相：“是什么事情改变了你的想法呢，Osborn先生？”

Harry没有立即接话。他的指尖慢慢划过瓷杯的壁沿，无形的温热将他苍白的肌肤暖出些许绯色。他眼眸轻弯，怀念的模样让对面的女孩安静下来。

片刻后，Harry开口：“我遇到了一个人。他给了我很多东西，包括你说的，勇气。”

“其实不是什么爱情故事。”他笑：“而且一点也不浪漫。第一次见他的时候，简直糟糕极了。”

第一次见他的时候，简直糟糕接了。我被丑陋伤疤覆盖着，精神崩溃，像一个十足的疯子。那时候，我快要死了。

我满怀仇恨，如此渴望把淬毒的匕首刺入那个城市英雄的胸口。我们，Harry Osborn和所谓带来希望的蜘蛛侠，暴烈地厮打在一起，南瓜炸弹在四周炸裂，整座城市在硝烟灰尘中扭曲失色。我或许是在宣泄恨意，对父亲的，对门肯的，对所有虚情假意的……骨子里压抑的阴暗面全部反逆，我用尽所有武器，试图去撕下那英雄的同等伪善的面具。

最终我成功了，表面意义上的，但实际上是进一步的失败。

我昏过去了。最后记得的是一张绝对清澈干净的脸，完全无杂质的阳光聚合体，很好看。但是，艹，这张脸皮的主人恰恰就是把我击昏的罪魁祸首。

Fuck.

一觉醒来，罪魁祸首已经擅自成了我的客人。该死的，凭着我的手劲偏偏不能拧断他的脖子，他就这么大摇大摆在我的家里到处行走，完全无视房屋主人的滔天怒火，这简直令我难以忍受，尤其是这个人还是一个Peter Parker的时候。

我倒是知道Andy……Andrew有个弟弟。但我真的没想到他们竟然都一样的和我过不去。这绝对是约好的变本加厉的报复，该死的Peter们。

我记得那时候我暴跳如雷。认识我的所有人都知道我没什么耐性。从小我就没学过什么叫做忍耐，也没有那个必要。我就近把桌上的酒瓶扔向他，怒吼着叫他滚出去。当然，那时我也完全不介意将他再暴揍一顿。但他坚持，和他那顽固得可恶的蜘蛛丝一样，无药可救。他说我受伤了需要照顾。他说他义不容辞。他说他会想办法治好我。

我想骂人，但又无话可说。

这个不到成年的幼稚男孩，却令我下意识地恐惧。不是危险，恰恰是毫无危险。我几乎天生厌恶看似纯良的东西。像他，全身每一寸皮毛都流露着天真，令人心生打碎这团虚影的冲动。或许是犯罪的因子仍在散发迷香诱惑我，我的灵魂都在颤抖，我害怕靠近他，但他却偏步步紧逼，将我推到悬崖峭壁。他的利剑直刺而来，毫无余地：“我会遵守承诺的，我保证！你只要告诉我你愿不愿意，好不好？”

神使鬼差地，我答应了。

我接纳他进入我的世界。当然，这是出于自私，我劝服自己，我只是不想死。而且，这是他欠我的。

于是这个不速之客顺理成章地开始自由进入我的房子。几乎可以替代我的管家。很难想象一个青春期都没过的小男孩照顾人时竟然十分熟利。他细心，周到，连我每天应该喝多少酒量都小心警惕（当然我很难遵守，我恨透了这一条）。他从没忘记过先给我带一份美味早餐再去上学（是的，我对他的年龄一点没猜错，高中生男孩，所以我很高兴不用每天看着他在我面前晃来晃去）。他也一直记得我对每一种咖啡的口味。每天放学后必定准时给我带下午茶——唔，这确实是我在难为他，要满足我的口味可不太容易。有时候他会尝试自己做些点心，结论是超能力英雄真的不是无所不能的。不过，顺便一提，他的按摩技术还不错。

更多时间他是投入研究中，有时兴致盎然向我讲述他对病毒治疗的研究想法。他的大胆与困挫，明亮如天才的智慧之星，可惜我不能将其捧举天际群星之上。我已经一无所有，Oscorp已经被门肯掌控，以前的随从下属也早离去。再没什么权力在握风光无限的Osborn小少爷，没有灯光追逐繁华红毯，我像被失败痛击的落水狗抓住最后的浮木。豪阔的家宅宽敞却空荡寂寥。那时我的身边只有他一个。

他当然还是坚持我嗤之以鼻的那一套英雄主义，不时会跑出去打击坏蛋，助人为乐之类，所以强行要我把他的号码设置成快捷键。无论如何我对正义英雄并不感冒，却不得不承认那些拯救行为确实价值珍贵。我曾不肯相信，但那时我的的确确开始明白什么是希望，我的一败涂地并不是终局。我几乎落入绝境，而他给了我活下去的勇气。

至于我的疾病，如他所说，蜘蛛毒液没能治好我，反而摧毁了这具身体。我的细胞不断重生也在不断死亡，恶魔的毒血浸透每一根神经，反复折磨永无止尽，每次发作犹如万千蛆虫啃噬吞食，毒蛇的牙在血管中爬行肆虐。时间越长，情况愈加恶化。我并不情愿他看见我这副鬼模样，但他的感官简直敏锐到极点，哪怕是一声轻哼都会让他察觉并担心半天。

再后来发展到我没有一个晚上能安稳入睡。于是他时常夜晚也过来陪我睡。当然，他总要回家一趟然后偷溜出来。恐怕他也因为我没有睡过一个好觉吧。我疼痛发作时本能地要抓，要撕扯什么东西，所以他的手总是遭殃，他有过几次控诉（都被我无视了）。但我记得那时候他抓住我的手也很紧。

其实那时刻死去也没什么不好。偶尔我会想，在绝望把这一切残忍击碎之前，他不应留在这里，我也不该餍不知足。

但我却一次次忍耐了下来，或者说是未遂的求死。怯懦从未让我逃脱，甚至把我攥得更狠了。它用撒旦般的声音提醒我，在死亡之外，我竟然还有其他害怕失去的东西。

可我不能缴械投降。我开始用各种手段逼迫他，用暴躁脾气激怒他。我把他带来的咖啡打翻，将那些点心全部摔在地上。我刻薄他的贪念与叵测居心，我对他说学校里不是有个你喜欢的妞么，你去追吧我根本不需要你操心。我劝他别他妈在这里白费力气了。

他的表情震惊，站在门口无所适从，明亮的眼睛里连痛苦都澄澈，几乎清晰倒映出我的罪恶，我一手猛然将他推出去，当着他的面甩上了门。

那一下几乎抽空了这架虚弱骨头的所有力气。我上锁，靠在门后，重重呼出一口气，有点想笑，得逞的快意挤压胸腔，而这张伤痕累累的嘴脸笑起来一定丑陋极了。

我又想起最后见到父亲的那天。我坐在床边上，冷眼看着那些支架，输液管，白色纱帐，这就是一个纽约顶级生物技术科研公司总裁的最终归宿。我用讥讽昭示不满，而我全部Osborn的傲慢与自负正是来自于床上的男人。但我没意识到那是我最后一次机会，没意识到最终苦痛只会加倍返还己身。

我闭了闭眼，想我果然是要自食其果的。

但，可恶的超级大英雄好像真的不懂什么叫放弃与适可而止。那天夜晚他还是来了，而且竟然爬到我的窗户外，还抿嘴笑的人畜无害：“嘿，我是来告诉你，我会遵守承诺的。别担心，Harry，我只是希望你能相信我。”

“……” fuck，我能说什么呢。我毫无反抗之力，挣扎全是徒劳。从一开始接纳他的提议时就是这样。

我打开窗户，冲他撇了撇嘴：“进来喝牛奶。”

一切自然而然。

后来他在学校的事情越来越多，出现的时间也越来越少。即使到来也更常待在实验室。我挺喜欢看他在实验室忙碌的背影，褐发有些散乱随意，苦恼时会赌气般自言自语，身体四肢也一直不安分动来动去，专注如寻找宝藏的冒险家，英勇的，热诚的，我亲爱的冒险家。

那真是一场不愿醒来的好梦。但时间的冰河终将裂缝崩溃，将结局轰隆推至面前。他的研究似乎有很大进展，来自于几份当初理查德博士的蜘蛛基因实验资料——他并不肯告诉我来源，但我能猜到。爱管闲事简直是Peter Parker一家的第二姓氏。

他兴冲冲告诉我解药快要研制出来的那一刻重若千斤，压得我喘不过气。

“终于来了。”我想。终于到头了，结束了，洪水还是会淹没伊甸，流星总会坠入凡尘，我们的一切都要了结。

“谢谢。”我跨前一步去抱他，用力揽紧他，额头抵在他肩胛。我亲吻他侧颈，不让他看见我的眼泪。他慌乱，但我比他还要不知所措。我虚伪地说谢谢，你已经做到了，你可以离开了。

“不，Harry，别这样。”他后退，与我对视：“什么叫我可以离开？你需要有人照顾，不是吗？你自己一个人经常忘记吃饭，这对身体可不好。还喝太多酒，不喝牛奶……而且你梳理发型时总需要有人帮你举着吹风机对吧？我是说，我很愿意给你带早餐，很喜欢和你聊天，也很喜欢和你一起出去玩。我们是朋友啊。我不会离开你的。”

我愣怔几秒。他的眼睛星光闪烁，我仿佛看到第一次被他打晕又救回来时冲他发火，酒瓶摔在其脚下，少年身骨瘦削硬朗，对飞溅身上的玻璃碎片全不在意，满屋子找纱布给我包扎被划到的伤口。

我松口，放弃抵抗，我有点怀念那方纱布，柔软，带着他的温度，是我真正的解药。

或许，或许我真的还能从头来过。我心怀侥幸，

“只是一个很潦草的故事而已。”Harry放下了凉掉的咖啡。“但都是真的，没有他，我不知道会变成什么样。”

“那么，你有什么想对他说的话吗？我想他会看到我们的报道的。”记者眨了眨眼。

“没什么。”Harry偏头思索片刻，耸耸肩，仍是没所谓的样子，眼风扫了扫对方，“我没有，也不能向你透露那个人是谁，做这行你知道的，对吧？”

“当然。”女记者赶紧点头，报以一个热情笑容，右手笔杆在笔记本上飞快书写，感叹自她口中似乎一不留神流露出来：“你很幸运，先生。”

Harry弯了弯唇，道声谢。短促的消息提示音忽然响起。他低头看一眼手机，屏幕上是个年轻男孩的大号自拍，怀里抱着曲奇盒对镜头摆手势，附带啰里啰嗦一大串文字。他按了按额头，说没别的问题我先走了，有人在等我。

“等一下。”女记者忽然叫住他：“Osborn先生，我能再问一个问题吗？”

对方眉峰微挑，抬下巴。她顿了顿：“你和那个人……是恋人关系吗？”

Harry没有应声。这个问题有点意料之外，甚至有点越界，在一个面向全世界的镜头前。他的喉结不自知滚动几下，但犹豫没有持续多长时间，他摇了摇头。

“不。”他的声音放低时更显沉哑，如大提琴的悠长回音。他说：“不仅如此。”

在记者女士还在愣神的时候，Harry已经点头致意，起身离开，她连忙起身，来到窗边拉开布帘，秋季暖阳从云缝间漏下，被晚风吹的凌乱。她认出了Harry的背影，一个大男孩把外套罩在他身上，正神色飞舞对他说着什么，手里拎着曲奇盒一甩一甩。

她收回目光，独自对着半杯凉咖啡和微寒的空座位，无声笑了笑：“祝你明天好运，Osborn先生。”


End file.
